The invention relates to a bicycle seat structure, especially to a bicycle seat structure that enhances significantly the capability of shock absorption and is more efficient in heat dissipation than a conventional seat.
Most popular bicycle seats on the market generally comprise a seat frame made of a plastic sheet by injection molding. Such a bicycle seat usually provides a flat, smooth surface for supporting rider buttocks. Although some bicycle seats are enveloped by a layer of resilient foam material and a leather exterior, they still can not afford a comfortable riding for riders because relatively thin foam material makes riders feel hard when they sit on a stiff bicycle seat. Furthermore, the contact area abutting on a rider's buttocks is large because a conventional bicycle seat has a flat, smooth frame surface. In addition, frictional heat is easily built up on the contact area because of no air vents being provided for ventilation. As a result, a long range riding may cause heating due to the friction between human bodies and seat exteriors, which is one of the shortcomings to be overcome.
A prior art bicycle seat, which primarily comprises a seat frame, a covering exterior, and a resilient foam insert, is shown in FIG. 1A and 1B. The foam insert with a configuration conforming to the seat outline is arranged between the seat frame and the covering exterior and fitted on the seat frame in an undivided form.
In such a bicycle seat structure, the rebounding force of the cushion supporting the rider's buttocks is solely absorbed by the resilient element 3 so that after a long service duration, the seat frequently cracks and damages due to directly withstanding loads. Additionally, the poor air permeability makes riders have a hard, hot feeling.
The resilient element 3, disposed between the seat frame 1 and the leather exterior 2, is exposed to the rider weight for a long time, which finally leads to a permanent deformation of the resilient element. As a result, not only does the outer appearance of the bicycle seat deform, but the softness and the resilience considerably degrade.